new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bergjlot
(The name is composed of the elements berg "protection, help" and ljótr "light") Lady of the Light, the stars, Moon and Nature as Secrets. One of the Asynjur Goddesses. The goddess that goes by the name of Lady Bergljot is one of the most misunderstood deities within the Chonobi religion. Most deities that the Chonobi respect and now then pray to - excluding the Hon - have an origin that is rather well explained as well what their attribute is for the world of the living. But with the Lady of Stars, it is unexplained. She stands for what is unknown and is kept secret. Interesting to know is that some organisations within the Chonobi clans swear an oath of secrecy by Lady Bergjlot. An oath that was made with the mentioning of Lady Bergjlot is held sacred. If broken, the culprit might face being sent into the Black Pits when they enter the afterlife. Her domain in the afterlife is known as the Hall of Whispers. There isn't much known other than that those who vow an oath of secrecy are sometimes bound to travel to the Hall of Whispers. Because of she is the Goddess of Unknown, many scholars as hermits claim her as their patron goddess. Rituals Considered to be one of the most mysterious of deities, Bergjlot’s rituals vary quite a lot from the rituals aimed at the other Chonobi gods. Much like one can expect from the elusive goddess, it is rather unclear whether she will grant her blessings or not - whereas one can argue this is the case with every gods, this is most prominent with Bergjlot. * Lady of Nature As the goddess of nature, it is of no surprise that Bergjlot requests sacrifices that resemble a part of her dominion. Usually, sacrifices that are the product of nature, such as carved wood or valuable minerals, seem to appease her the most. * Claimer of Knowledge The Lady of Secrets, it is of no surprise that many seek to gain knowledge that Bergjlot has either kept away or doesn’t share with everybody. Those who have the ambition to learn and prosper with knowledge often make more drastic sacrifices. There have been various figures in both history as myths that have sacrificed such as an eye to gain a small insight into the knowledge that Bergjlot has access to. This knowledge can range from prophecies to a better insight into events that have taken place in the past or simply understanding how matters work. * Vow of Secrecy Vows that invoke Bergjlot’s name are sacred. Making one means that the person is never allowed to let the information spill from their lips, lest they desire to invoke the wrath and anger of the goddess. Managing to complete vows in Bergjlot’s name are said to please the goddess, usually with her subtly rewarding the said person with her blessing or favour. Unless they break the vow of secrecy before entering the afterlife. Category:Chonobi Category:Gods Category:Religion